The Great Depression Of Alfred Jones
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Alfred Jones has never gotten sick in his life. But when he passes out in the middle of class with a mysterious fever, everybody, especally his brother Mathew, his best friend Arthur, and his secret admirer Kiku, can't help but worry for their hero. Will Alfred pull out of this unscathed? Warning: Eventual Ameripan!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Hetalia fanfic and since I had already posted this page up on Quizilla, I figured I should try FanFiction next! Please read my story first before you judge it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Monday mornings usually didn't bode well for Alfred Jones. The beginning of the week meant bad things for him like the beginning of the school week, homework, school, it goes on and on. But, strangely enough, he felt really good about how today was going to go. This was in contrast to his usual groggy self on Monday mornings and his famly knew this, so his behavior this morning kind of freaked them out, especially his twin brother, Mathew. Matt had been used to his brother whining and complaining about how much he didn't want to go to school ever since they were both six. But today, the way his brother was acting came as a surprise to him.

When he thought that something was defintiely wrong with his brother is when he was walking by Alfred's room to go get his backpack out of his own room. When he passed his brother's closed, he heard his brother- _humming._ Matt stopped dead in his tracks and pressed his ear up against the wood of the door, listening carefully. Was that-? Yes, it was. His brother was humming "The Lazy Song".

Matt jerked his head away from the door, very frightened for his brother's physical and mental health at this point. The only time that his brother will ever hum that song is during a Friday, the only time he is really happy during the week. Why in the world would Alfred be humming that song on a_ Monday _of all days? He had to find out what was wrong with his brother.

Swallowing hard, Matt rapped on the door with the knuckles three times. "It's open!" his brother called from within the room. Matt took a deep breath and opened the door to his brother's room.

As he had expected, Alfred's room was still a mess, even though their mother had told him to clean it just yesteray. Clothes and papers were strewn all over the floor and were spilling out of the drawers of his dresser. His blankets and bedsheets were a tangled mess on his bed and his pillows were thrown every where. The only thing that looked like there were organized was a shelf with a row of books on it and that was probably becasue they hadn't been touched for years. it looked as though a tornado had come through here, but still, Matt had already expected this from his brother.

As for Alfred himself, he was standing in front of the mirrior hanging on his closet door, admiring his reflection- in just a shirt and boxers. Matt blushed furiously and turned his back to hs brother as Alfred turned to face him.

"Al, why do you let people come in your room when your in nothing but your underwear, eh?" Matt said, burying his face in his hands to hid his redness.

Alfred shrugged grinning. "Ah, it's no big deal!" he said, waving away his twin's foolishness. "What's wrong with walking around in your underwear? You should do it more often, it might make you a little bit more loose-."

"Well, I won't Alfred, because it's indecent!" Matt said folding his arms over his chest, his back still facing his brother.

"Will you just turn around and tell me why you're in my room?" Alfred said, growing impatient.

"Not until you put on some pants, eh!" said Matt, defiantly.

Alfred sighed heavily and started rummaging through his drawers for a clean pair of jeans. Once he had found them, he pulled them on quickly and turned to face his brother. "There, happy now?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am," Matt anwered turning around to fsce his now fully clothed brother. "Now I wanted ask to ask you: are you feeling alright, eh?"

"Huh?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at Mathew, wondering why he would ask such a stupid question. "Yeah I'm feeling alight! Why do you wanna know?" While saying this he went underneath his bed to find some shoes.

"Well you're just not acting like yourself that's all," Matt said, leaning up against his brother's doorway, watching him pull on his shoes. "You're absolutely sure you're okay, eh? You don't have a slight fever or anything like that?"

"Nah dude, I feel great!" Alfred exclaimed, happily, now pull his arm through his jacket sleeve. He wasn't just saying this to get Matt out of his room too. It was true, he felt perfectly fine.

"I swear, if I hear that one more time, I may have a heart attack," Matt said, clutching the left side of his chest.

Before Alfred could respond, their mother, Mrs. Jones, called to them from downstairs. "Boys!" she shouted. "Come on, it almost seven o'clock! I gotta take you two to school before I go to work!"

"We're coming Mom!" the boys called back. Mathew dashed out of his brother's room and ran to his own to grab his back pack off of his bed. Alfred snatched up his backpack and met his brother at the top of the stairs. The boys raced each other down the steps and to the front door, while their mother stood by shaking her head and smiling.

"I call shotgun!" Alfred shouted, laughing, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"That's not fair, eh!" Mathew shouted back, picking up the pace. "You called shotgun on Friday!"

"Boys, come on now!" their mother called, laughing, watching her sons fght over the front seat. "Alfred, let your brother ride up front! You did have it last time!"

"But Mom-!" Alfred started to whine, but when he saw the stern look on his mother's face, he gave up. "Oh, fine!"

Matt stuck his tongue at Alfred, earning him a punch to the shoulder while their mother wasn't looking. Both boys climbed into their mother's Buick and buckled themselves in, starting a new arguement: why was Alfred so happy about today?

"Hey, it's not like it's any of your business Matt!" Alfred said, agitatedly, as their mother startd driving toward their school.

"Oh, I get it, eh!" Matt exclaimed, with a sly look on his face. "You're only happy to go to school today so that you could see your precious Kiku Honda!"

Alfred blushed furiously and started stuttering. "Th-that, n-no! I-! Ugh, that's not it at all, stupid Canadian!" He the began to try to strangle Mathew from the back seat.

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right, ugly American!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Orphan!"

"Homo!"

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you boys?" said Mrs. Jones said, exasperatedly yet lovingly.

"Put us up for adoption!" Alfred said, happily, his blue eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we wanna go live in Italy, eh!" Mathew said, smilng widely, his blue eyes also shining with almost as much enthusiasm as his brother's.

Mrs. Jones sighed and smiled to herself, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her. Her boys could be a handfull sometimes but she loved them anyway. It was her husband that got agigtated easily with his sons constant arguing. And that moment the same arguing was going on throughout the entire car ride to Beyer High School

It took only five minutes to get to Matt and Alfred's high school, only because they were really early since their mother and father both went to work early. Even though they were sophmores it was early of their junior year, so Matt and Alfred didn't have their licenses yet but they were getting close. But they still had to depend on their mother for a ride to school, even if it did mean waking up at six-thirty to get ready for school.

As Mathew and Alfred waited for the school cafeteria to open so that they could eat breakfast, Mathew just still couldn't help but feel worried for his brother.

"Alfred," he said, sounding genuinely concerned. "Are sure that you're alright, eh?"

Alfred gave his brother a sideways glance with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, Mattie, I'm fine," he said, patting his brother's shoulder gently.

Mathew sighed, still not completely convinced. "If you say so, Al," he said. Maybe his brother was right, there's nothing wrong with him. He just hoped nothing bad will happed today.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Please review and tell me what you think! And if you like it, don't worry: the next chapter will be up soon! ;)**

**~Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well there you are. Had writer's block on this for awhile. :I**

* * *

Matt and Alfred strolled into their 1st period CP U.S. History class so that they hang out there until school began. Alfred was wearing his goofy grin which he usually saved for the afternoons…**when school was over! **Matt still eyed his brother worriedly as he grabbed a worksheet that their teacher, Mr. Beitsarkiss, left for his class to take at the beginning of class.

Alfred scanned the room and, apparently, spotted the people whom he really wanted to see this morning. His grin got wider as he spotted two boys: one with golden blonde hair and prominent eyebrows and the other with coal black hair and dull, chocolate brown eyes. Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda were hanging around Kiku's desk seemed to be too deep in their conversation that they were having, to notice Alfred at all. And, of course, that didn't sit well with Alfred.

The dirty blonde ran up quickly behind his British friend, and before anyone could say or do anything, pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"What's up, British dude?!" Alfred asked laughing as he continued to crush Arthur's lungs. Matthew hurried over to them with an apologetic look on his face. Kiku smiled at Matt and continued to watch the scene with an amused expression on his face.

"J-jones!" Arthur choked out, his face twisted up into a pained expression as Alfred continued to squeeze the life out of him. "D-did you know th-that I actually have a d-desire to fucking live?!"

Matt sighed in exasperation, noticing that his brother wasn't listening and pulled on Alfred's sleeve to get his attention. "Al, do you remember what we talked aboot?"

Alfred thought for a minute and said, with his usual goofy grin, "Nope! Not a thing! What did we talk about Mattie?"

"Aboot how you don't know your own strength," Matt said, raising an eyebrow at his forgetful brother. "If you're not careful, you could actually hurt somebody. Kinda like what you're doing now." Matthew then gestured to Arthur's face which was slowly turning the color of a deep purple.

"Oh! Right!" Alfred released his grip in the Brit, who stumbled away from him as soon as he was released, gasping for breath. Once he managed to breathe somewhat properly, he eyed a grinning Alfred angrily.

"Y-you're an asshole, Jones!" Arthur said wheezing. Alfred just grinned because this was how Arthur usually regarded him with: a whole lot of sarcasm and disdain. But somehow the two managed to remain really good friends.

"Love you too man!" the American said, still grinning. He then turned to Kiku and smiled warmly at him, which caused the Japanese boy to blush heavily. Arthur and Matthew exchanged a knowing smirk.

"How are ya Keeks?" Alfred asked, draping an arm around Kiku's shoulders. Kiku blushed redder than Lovino Vargas when Alfred did this, and to those who knew the angry Southern Italian, that was saying something.

To those who had no clue, like Alfred, Kiku had liked the American ever since they had been in middle school together. At first, everyone had their own groups, mainly two separate ones. The two groups argued and bickered over the littlest of things, until one day, Alfred pointed something out: What were they fighting for?

All of it was pointless, he had said at the time. There was no need to fight if they didn't have a reason to. So why couldn't they all be friends? That's what brought them all together. And with that, everybody started to look out for one another, but Alfred all hung out with Matt, Kiku, and Arthur the most. But Kiku was more vulnerable than Arthur was when it came to bullies.

Kiku was a small Asian boy and hadn't grown since the sixth grade. He had a feminine appearance, like his cousin Yao did, and was very quiet and reserved. This made him an instant target for many of the other boys in school. But Alfred wouldn't have it anymore once they became friends. He protected Kiku from all of them, and hardly ever left his side. During that time, Kiku started to see Alfred as someone…more than just a friend. But, unfortunately for him, the blonde was completely oblivious to all of this.

"I-I'm doing j-just fine, A-arfred-san," Kiku said, stuttering a bit, clutching his books in his arms tightly. Alfred grinned his usual idiotic grin.

"That's great Keeks!" he exclaimed. Then he turned to Arthur. "How are things with you and Frenchie, Artie?"

Arthur grew incredibly stiff and irritated at this, but a blush had started to spread across his cheeks. The Brit tugged at the collar of the shirt under his sweater vest and cleared his throat.

"I want to have nothing to do with that bloody frog anymore, thank you very much," he said, with a very snippy voice. The other three rolled their eyes but smiled all the same. It was a known fact that Arthur and his boyfriend, Francis Bonnefoy had an on-again-off-again relationship. This was just one of their off-again phases, for Arthur at least. Francis was very stubborn and persistent.

Matthew sighed and turned to stare at the classroom door. Kiku, Alfred, and Arthur exchanged a sad look: they all knew Matt was lonely. When he wasn't with the other three, he was usually ignored or bullied because of his quiet, peaceful nature. Alfred wasn't always around to protect so he often had to fend for himself. But what he wanted was for someone to be there for him: at least he wouldn't have to bear everything alone then.

The rest of the waiting for class to begin passed by with most of their junior classmates entering the class and just waiting for it to begin. Ludwig and Feliciano had entered together, as usual, followed by a very grumpy-looking Lovino, who glared at the blonde German as Feliciano chattered happily away with the both of them. Then Ivan came in with that usual creepy smile on his face and Eduard, Toris, and Feliks came right behind him looking very frightened. One by one everybody filled the classroom and eventually the bell rang.

Matthew glanced at his brother as they all took their seats and noticed that as he took his seat next to him and Kiku and in front of Arthur he was beginning to look a bit…pale. His lips were draining of color as was the rest of his face. The baby blue eyes that were so full of life not even a minute ago looked drained of all of their energy. The Canadian boy was taken aback- how did this happen all of a sudden?

Kiku and Arthur noticed this too. The American slouched in his seat with his head hanging a bit, looking so tired, even for someone who isn't a morning person. They had no time to ponder this however because Mr. Beitsarkiss had come in greeting the class with his usual good mannered greetings.

"Good morning everyone, hope you had a good morning as usual," he said, shuffling around his papers. "Well today is review day before the exam tomorrow so I left you the review sheet at the front of the class. If you haven't done so, I ask that you please come pick it up now."

"Oh damn," Alfred muttered so that the teacher couldn't hear him. "I completely forgot…"

The dirty blonde got up and walked very slowly and shakily to the desk where the review sheets were and turned back to go to his desk, while Matthew, Kiku, and Arthur watched him with wary eyes: then it all happened at once.

Alfred froze as took one step to go back to his desk. Then he clutched slightly at his head as if it were irritating him. Finally without another warning, he swayed on the spot and fell to the floor at the front of the class with nearly everybody watching.

The whole class froze for a moment not knowing what just happened. Then realization swept over Arthur, Kiku, and Matthew like a tidal wave.

"Alfred!" they all shouted in unison jumping to their feet.

* * *

**A/N: Well there. I updated. Blah. Please review.**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
